For the Honor of Greyskull: the Inheritance chapters 7 through 10
by Sherafan214
Summary: Anika, daughter of Adora/She-Ra, is looking for her missing mother. Along the way she finds out secrets and her destiny. Thank you to Mattel and Filmation for your inspiration.
Chapter 7

 _Twenty-one years ago…._

 _In front of Greyskull stood a hooded Evil-Lyn and in her arms was a crying baby boy. The night had been cold and raining. She shielded the child from the rain. She knew the Sorceress was her only hope. The man that she had fallen in love with over the last two years was killed by Skeletor three nights prior and left her and their son alone. Evil-Lyn knew if Skeletor found out she had a child he would not stop until that child was in his possession and under his control. She knew if she let her son go, he would have a fighting chance to have a good life. She had left her life of evil the night she realized she was in love with the Palace Guard and the baby was all she had left of Darrin._

"Sorceress, show yourself. I ask of you." _Evil-Lyn said aloud._

 _The drawbridge opened and the Sorceress appeared. She could see that Evil-Lyn was carrying a tiny baby with white hair like his mother's and the same eyes. She ushered for Evil-Lyn to come into the castle. She provided food and water. They both sat down to discuss the child._

"You know I can't keep him. His father was recently kill after I gave birth, I need help finding him a good home where he will be loved. If Skeletor found out I had a son, he would want to possess him to pull me back into the fold, or kill him because I left him when I fell in love with my son's father who was part of the Royal Guard."

"Who was your son's father?" _the Sorceress asked._

"His name was Darrin. I never thought about love or anything else other than power. Once I had Darrin in my life that's when I decided I wanted a quiet life. I don't want to give anyone trouble anymore, I just want to make sure my son is safe."

"I know of Darrin, he trained under my husband when they were both alive. I remember Tamlin telling me about a young man name Darrin who was promising. I think I have a plan." _The Sorceress said._

 _The next morning, Evil-Lyn disguised herself as Lynnia, she went into the wall of Eternos and about a hundred feet from the Palace she hugged and kissed her baby good-bye. With a note inside his basket with blanket stating his name was Jerrod and she wanted a good home for him. Evil-Lyn said a spell that transported Jerrod from her arms to the step of the Palace. She saw one of the Guards picking up the basket and then called over Teala. Teala was already holding a baby boy in her arms. She motioned for the Guardsman to help her. Evil-Lyn had a tear in her eye as she saw her son being taken into the Palace. She then vanished into a fireball and disappeared._

Chapter 7

Teala and He-Man came into the Palace with Anika still leaning against He-Man on Battle Cat. Marlena, Randor, Man-at-Arms, and Orko came towards them. They could see that Anika was hurt.

"Take her to a Medic Bed. I need to see if she has any brain activity." Man-at-Arms said.

He-Man carried her to the bed and Man-at-Arms and Queen Marlena started hooking probes up to her head. Anika started to stir. Locked in her mind, she dreamt of her Mother. She recognized the woods that she was in and the hut that she was standing next to. It was the Whispering Woods and the hut was Madam Razz's home and she could hear voices. The voices were coming from the edge of the woods and she walked towards them. She could see her Mother, Spirit, Cringer, and a younger version of herself.

" _Uh oh, here we go again."_ She thought.

She quietly watched them. As she watched them, she felt a magical pull and felt a presence behind her. She turned around and saw Amanda and Orko.

"Oh, I must be in deep if you two are in my head." Anika joked.

"Anika, I am so glad you are ok." Orko said as he floated to her to give her a hug.

"Me to Uncle Orko." Anika said with a smile.

"You are alive. Gramma and Grampa Duncan have you hooked up and monitored. You started murmuring so Uncle Orko and I combined our magic to make sure you were ok." Amanda said.

Suddenly they heard ships flying overhead. Batmeks getting ready to strike, Anika, Amanda, and Orko watched as the memory started to unfold itself. Anika watched as her mom put a diamond into the bag that was going to be attached to Spirit's saddle.

"I have never seen this memory from this view, always through my own eyes." Anika said.

"Anika, we have to go, we can't stay. Try and wake up soon. Jerrod, he is so scared, but I will tell him you are ok for now. I love you dear cousin." Amanda said.

"I love you too Amanda, and you too Uncle Orko."

Orko floated over and hugged Anika again and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You can do this Anika, I know you can." He said.

Orko and Amanda popped out of existence. Anika stood and watched, she somehow knew that no one can see her. Something about that diamond struck her. That's when something happened that she never saw before. Spirit had already left with Young Anika and Cringer and now she could see her mother only.

Adora suddenly lifted up her sword like Anika had witnessed with her Uncle.

" _What!? By the Ancients!"_ Anika though as she realized what was going to happen.

"FOR THE HONOR-" Adora said and was struck down by a Batmek ray.

Anika woke up screaming.

"FOR THE HONOR-" she yelled as she jumbed off the exam table pulling electrodes off her head.

"Oh my God. Shit, shit, shit. Whoa, whoa." Anika said as she was trying to get a grip of what happened.

Seahawk walked over to her and held her for a moment. He was all too familiar with his daughter's nightmares.

"Thank the Ancients you are alive." He said.

"Yeah, that was scary for a second. Thanks to Amanda and Uncle Orko for entering my mind and trying to wake me up. Gramma, Uncle Duncan, thank you too for not giving up on me." Anika said.

"We would never give up on you." Duncan said.

"Where is Jerrod?" she asked.

"Jerrod is in his room. He is very upset with himself and very scared. Did you know he had magical powers?" Marlena asked.

"What? No, not at all." She said as she remembered what had happened.

She let go of her Father and then her Uncle who was still He-Man. She walked towards him with tears in her eyes. She slipped her arms around his waist and he hugged her back tighly.

"I am so sorry. I am so sorry for how I treated you. I know, I know. I saw her. Please, please forgive me." Anika said as tears poured down her face.

"There is nothing to forgive, I understand that you were mad. I love you regardless and I wish I could have taken your pain away. The words you yelled. Obviously they are different then what you heard from me, I take it you figured out the dream." He-Man said.

"He-Man, she knows?" Orko asked.

"Yes, she saw me changing when I thought she was knocked out cold. Anika now knows the truth." He-Man answered.

Anika let go of He-Man. She then paced around a bit.

"Ok, so I have some questions. First one, who hear knows about Mom and Uncle Adam aka Unckle He-Man."

Man-at-Arms, Amanda, Orko, Seahawk, the King and Queen, and Teala all raised their arms. Anika then turned her attentions to her Teala and looked at her curiously.

"Ok second question. Ok so the other day She-Ra showed up at the meeting in the Royal Chambers, how is that possible if my Mom is She-Ra? Yeah I figured it out from that last round of memories." She said with a smirk and looking at Amanda.

"That would have been me." Teala said. "The Sorceress made these pearls that could change my appearance. I break them and I change."

"So that brings me to my third question-" she stopped all of a sudden.

There was a voice in her head, the Sorceress and her face appeared in front of Anika.

"Anika, I know you have so many questions that need to be answered. I have been waiting a long time for this day to come. Come to Greyskull, all of you, and I will explain. For now, do not worry yourself. Anika, your destiny awaits with all your answers." The Sorceress said and disappeared.

"Um, the Sorceress wants us to go Greyskull. Wait, hold up before we go, I have to ask, who doesn't know?" Anika said.

Duncan chimed in "AJ knows, your father, the main Leaders of the Rebellion know, of course I know, your Grandparents know, your Uncle Orko, Amanda, but Jerrod does not know, and at this time, we need to keep it a secret as much as possible or until the time is right."

"I understand." Anika said and then she turned her attention to Battle Cat.

She walked over, and sat down in from of him. He was so huge compared to when he is Cringer. She took off his helmet to reveal his face, she moved her face closer and he bowed his down. They touched forheads and she stroked his head.

"My Cringy." She said with a smile. "Forgive me for being mean to you and Uncle He-Man."

"Nothing to forgive." Battle Cat said and then licked her face.

"Yuck, kitty slobber." She laughed. "Wait where's Layla?"

"She came back to check on me and AJ. She is with AJ now in the Throne Room." Queen Marlena said.

Seahawk came over and helped Anika up and hugged her again. This time in a big bear hug with her face pressed against his chest.

"Um Dad, your smooshing my face, I can't breathe." She said in a muffle voice.

"Sorry. I think we all need a rest. I need to get back to the Solar Scooner and let get plans set with Sven. We decided that if there is a plan with the ship we want to take as little men as possible. Sven and I can run the ship by ourselves."

"Can I come spend the night? It's been a while and I miss seeing Uncle Sven." Anika asked.

"Of course, and Layla too. Get your stuff and I will meet you in the Harbor."

"I will have to go feed Spirit first and a quick visit, but yes I will be down there. Plus, I can't wait to tell him about Mom and that I know." Anika said with a smile.

They were getting ready to break up for the night. Anika got hugs and kisses on the head from all her family members and Anika helped put Battle Cat's helmet back on. He-Man looked at her for a moment. He felt relief that his niece finally new that truth.

"Would you like me to escort you to Hawk's ship?" He asked "You then get to ride on Battle Cat."

"I would like that. Come with me to my room while I get my clothes, I got a couple of questions to ask you?" Anika said as she started walking.

Chapter 8

Anika and He-Man walked towards her room. Teala had already brought her bow, arrows, and sword to the Man-At-Arms work room while she was on a Medic Bed in there and so the only thing she needed was some of her clothes. As she walked she kept looking at her own sword. When she had initially picked it up in felt different, like it was made perfectly for her. When they walked in, Layla was waiting and pounce on Anika. Layla greeted her master with lots of licking on the face. Anika giggled and then Layla backed off. She saw He-Man and Battle Cat. Layla looked back and forth between He-Man and Anika.

"Anika, is everything okay?" Layla inquired.

"Yes, everything is perfect. And I need to you do something. I have a surprise for you. It's okay for Layla to know right He-Man." Anika said with a smirk.

"Of course. She is part of the family too."

"Layla I need you to look closely at Battle Cat. Does he look like somebody you know?" Anika said.

Layla looked deeply at Battle Cat. Their eyes locked and small smile came across Battle Cat's face. Layla realized that she was looking at the tiger that raised her.

"Pop! Is that really you!" she exclaimed while jumping around the large cat.

"Yes Little One." He said as he rubbed his face against her.

"Layla, you can't tell anyone. Grampa and Gramma knows, Aunt Teala, Amanda, and the rest of the family knows except Jerrod. He doesn't know yet and won't until the time is right." Anika said. "and speaking of family, I thought you were with AJ."

"I was but AJ got so busy with the Guard, that I decided to come in here, stay out of the way, and take a nap."

"Hmm like father, like daughter." Laughed He-Man.

"Quit picking on my kid." Lightly growled Battle Cat.

"Let me make sure I have all the clothes I need and grab a few things. Layla, you want to go to Dad's ship to spend the night?" Anika said

"Absolutely. I like the Solar Scooner!" Layla said with excitement.

Anika moved around the room grabbed her weaponry and then she walked over to her night stand. There sat her brown teddy bear. She hugged him tightly and gently packed him in her bag. Anika grabbed her leather jacket and put it on, zipping it up and pulling the hood over her head.

"You know, I was the one that found that brown teddy bear for you." He-Man said with a smile.

"Ok, as you now or as Prince Adam?" Anika giggled.

"Actually as you see me now. It was on Etheria, and your Mom was pregnant with you and I was helping her in a village with some Horde Troopers. After we got rid of them, I saw a small stand with some toys and I saw your bear. I knew I had to get it for you. I believe that was the same stand that I picked up AJ's stuffed lion and Amanda's stuffed eagle."

"Now it makes sense why Amanda chose the form of an eagle." Anika snorted. "Well I am ready to go. I have everything I need. The only thing is tomorrow I will be back because I have my weekly chess date with Skeletor and it will be perfect timing to grill him over about Fright Zone and Horror Hall."

"I really don't like you hanging around Skeletor." He-Man said.

"The Sorceress and Amanda have kept him in magical binds for years. He hasn't hurt me yet. All we do is banter back and forth and play chess. I will be ok."

They walked down the hall and out of the Palace, Layla and Battle Cat following them. They stopped at the gate and Anika mounted Battle Cat for her ride that was promised her and they made their way to Seahawk's ship.

Chapter 9

Seahawk and Sven were waiting for He-Man and Anika to show up. Layla leaped onto the Solar Scooner and greated Seahawk and Sven. They both took turns scratching behind the wolf's ears.

"Go into the cabin, Layla, I have a meaty bone waiting for you and I even have one for Battle Cat if he would like one." Sven said with a smile.

"I will definitely take you up on that offer Sven." Battle Cat said as he followed Layla.

"Hi Uncle Sven." Anika said as she gave Sven a huge hug.

"My favorite niece. Every time I see you, you grow more and more beautiful. Thank the Ancients you got your Mother's beautiful face over your Father's worn down mug." Sven teased.

"Thank you Uncle Sven, but I think my father has aged well." Anika smiled.

"Considering all the stress of raising a head strong young lady and worrying about your Mother every day, I am surprised that I get that compliment." Seahawk said.

" If you will excuse me I am going to go up onto shore to the bar I seen earlier and grab something to eat. I figured that you would want to spend quiet time with your daughter Hawk." Sven said and he worked his way onto the dock.

"Uncle Sven, when you come back will you tell me some stories of my Dad and Grampa Falcon. Whenever Dad tells them somehow I think they are over exaggerated." Anika said with a smirk.

"Hey, they are true stories." Seahawk laughed.

He-Man, Seahawk, and Anika watched Sven walk up the dock and onto land. She loved feeling the motion of the ship under her feet. Even though she primarily grew up on land, the movement of a ship always felt like home to her.

"Ok Uncle He-Man, can I have Uncle Adam back and my Cringy?" Anika joked.

"I bet Cat won't come if you called him Cringy." He-Man joked.

"Oh I am going to take you up on that bet." Anika smirked "Cringy!"

Battle Cat came running out from the cabin in a hurry. He looked around confused thinking Anika was in trouble. Layla was not far behind thinking the same thing.

"Well that was different." He-Man laughed "Cat we need to change. Come with me below deck."

They all went down into the belly of the Solar Scooner. He-Man withdrew his sword and raised it up.

"Let the Power Return!"

In a quick flash He-Man turned back into Adam and Battle Cat back into Cringer.

"It's good we are down here so no one can hear us and no one can see us." Adam said.

"So what is the overall plan on getting Adora back?" SeaHawk asked.

"That is the thing we only have bits and pieces. In the past we have always had one direct plan and they never worked." Adams said.

"I think that is because we have been going upon this the wrong way. You have always had the plan of evacuating Etheria. Quill has been working hard smuggling people across portals. Over half the planet is here on Eternia. I think what we need is to use that has a huge distraction. Instead of planned one or two portals with a small group of Etherians how about one huge culling at the same time?" Anika said.

"But how is that going to be done? We would need a lot of transportation." Adam said.

"Yes. That is a good question. It would take a lot of transportation plus a lot of magic. The magic portion probably won't be a problem if we get everyone together that casts magic. It's the transportation that is key." Anika said pacing back and forth.

She heard the generator for the solar sails go off. That's when it hit her. She started smiling ear to ear and looked at her Father.

"How quickly could Uncle Sven outfit on Solar Sails on some of Grampa's Naval ships?

"Just himself alone, it would take months maybe years. If he outfitted at least 5 that would take a week." SeaHawk said.

"What if we get Man-at-Arms, AJ, and I help set up the Solars?" Adam asked.

"I would help too, Dad." Anika said with a smile. "And I am pretty sure I can sweet talk Jerrod into helping as well. Uncle Duncan loves the fact that Jerrod is good with mechanical stuff."

SeaHawk paced and pondered. He realized this would be a great distraction of Hordak. He thought that Horde would be too busy going after the ships to notice that Adam could break through Horror Hall and get Adora out.

"This pirate ships that work for the Rebellion already have Solars on their ships. I can reach out to some of the men that served under me that have their own ships now. They might come and help fit some of the fleet ships. I think at least six ships would do it." SeaHawk said.

"Good. I need to get some sleep. Tomorrow morning I have a lovely chess date with Skeletor. This time I think I am going to ask a little bit about the Horde. He does love to tell me stories while we are playing our game." Anika said.

"I really don't like you visiting Skeletor." Hawk said.

"I know but I have been doing it for so long to find tidbits on where Mom is at. This time it can work to our favor. If anyone else does it, he won't spill. He has a connection with me now and I can use it to my advantage."

"I will ask Amanda to strengthen the bonds that hold his magic back. I don't want to make him suspect anything and have control over you." Adam said.

"That is a good idea. Have her meet me there. I am usually at his cell at 10 a.m. I better turn in. I have an interesting morning ahead of me."

"Cringer! It is time to go!" Adam yelled.

Cringer ran across the deck and met them at the stairs. Anika, SeaHawk, and Adam work their way up the stairs. Anika sat down on the deck and faced Cringer. She looked into his eyes and scratched behind his ears. Layla came out of the cabin and walked over towards them. She leaned against Cringer, her way of hugging him. Anika reached up and started scratching behind Layla's ears too. The three had a bond that was so strong.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight Anika?" Cringer asked.

"No. It's ok Layla will be with me and I have Bear Bear with me." Anika said referring to her stuffed teddy bear.

Cringer follow Adam off the ship. Anika and Layla watched as Adam and Cringer made their way down the dock and faded into town. She turned and walked into the cabin where her father had dinner waiting for them. They sat in silence while they ate and Layla gnawed on some left over chicken bones.

"Dad, when did you find out Mom was She-Ra?" Anika asked as she broke the silence between them.

"Well, it was about years after we met. It was just before I proposed to your Mom. We were trapped in a room by the Horde and there was a way out but the only way to get out was to pull steel bars out of the window. Needless to say I couldn't pull them out. Your Mom had her sword." SeaHawk remembered.

 _SeaHawk and Adora were trapped in an old jailhouse. The room that they entered was made of very hard stone and steal. There is a window that is covered with steel bars. Horde troopers had been firing on the Jailhouse causing the roof to crumble and fall in front of the room that they had ran into. They could hear the Troopers laughing and leaving after determining no one could survive the cave in. Adora and Hawk were laying on the ground. SeaHawk had a huge gash on his side and he was bleeding profusely. Adora woke up and realized Hawk was hurt. She knew that there was a chance she had to reveal her truth. She was in love with SeaHawk and knew she would eventually have to tell him. SeaHawk started waking up and yelped in pain._

"Hawk, we are going to get out of here, but I need you not to freak out when I tell you something." _Adora said._

"Sure whatever it is we can deal with it together." _Hawk said._ "But I am sure She-Ra is on her way to help us out of here. She always seems to know when someone is in trouble. She has helped me out plenty of times."

"That is the thing. She isn't on her way. She is here, in here with us."

" But I don't see her. Is she trapped under the rubble?"

"No. I, I am She-Ra."

"What? No. I have seen her. She is super strong, she has magical powers."

"Hawk. Look at my sword. Does it look familiar to you? This sword is magical, with it I can turn into her."

"It does look exactly like hers. Why? Why have you never told me? Who else knows?"

"Shh we need to get out of here. I am going to drag you over to this wall on our right. I need room to change." _Adora said._

 _Adora dragged SeaHawk over to the wall. She then walked over to the middle of the room. She pulled out her sword and raised it above her head._

"For the Honor of Greyskull!" _she yelled._

 _Flashes of light poured out of the Sword of Protection. SeaHawk sat there in shock of what he was seeing. Adora changed into She-Ra. She then went to the window and pulled out the steel bars. She was able to get Hawk and herself out of the building. Once they were out she whistled for Spirit, her horse, who came running out of the woods where he was waiting for them. He stopped in front of She-Ra where she raised her sword and pointed at him. Flashes of light came from the sword, and Spirit transformed into Swift Wind. Wings sprouted from his sides and a horn formed on his head. A face plate and a saddle appeared. Once the two had mounted the stead, the flew off heading towards the Whispering Woods._

"And that is how I found out about your mother. Once we got to a safe place in the Whispering Woods, she explained everything. About her being kidnapped by the Horde as a baby, your Uncle Adam, and why it had to stay a secret and who knew. It wasn't until she was pregnant with you that your Aunt Glimmer, Uncle Bow, and a few others from the Rebellion found out. She was very careful when she was She-Ra and pregnant with you. The power of Greyskull protected her. She couldn't wait for the day that the Horde was gone. For one thing she wanted to take you for a safe ride as She-Ra on Swift Wind" Hawk said.

"I am so mad at myself. Why did I hate She-Ra so much? I hated my own mother for not rescuing herself. That is so messed up. I am so ashamed."

"Don't be. She wouldn't want you to be. It was understandable. You were little when the Horde took her away from us and you didn't know that She-Ra and your Mom was one in the same." Hawk said as he reached across the table and took his daughters hand.

Chapter 10

That night as she laid in her bunk on the ship and listened Layla sleeping next to her. Anika reached over and ran her fingers through the thick fur. She felt herself slowing drifting to sleep. Before she knew it she was dreaming. In her dream there was a girl about the same age as her. She was the same height, but looked strong. She had long black ebony hair and icy blue eyes had a headband going around her hair with wings flaring out. It reminded Anika a little bit like She-Ra's head dress. The girl was wearing a white bustier and white pants. There was silver and steel body armor on her shoulders, silver breast plate that extended down, and long silver boots that extended up to the thighs. She had fingerless gloves in on her hands that was partially covered in armor. On the girl's left arm was a shiny steel shield with the markings of Brightmoon, House of Randor, Mystacore, and Greyskull on it. On the girl's back was a sword that looked like Anika's but had a diamond attached at the hilt. It looked like the Diamond that was in her bag. Anika had a feeling she was somehow connected with this girl.

"Who are you?" Anika asked.

"I am here to help you rescue Adora." The girl said.

"Where are you at?" asked Anika.

"Close."

"When will you come to help us? We need you."

"Soon. You will know soon." The girl said. "You know the words. You know who I am. When the time comes you will know what to do."

"What is your name?" Anika said.

"You know my name."

Anika then woke up. The sun was shining through the cabin window. She looked over at her sword on her desk, and a small glow coming from it. She got out of bed and walked over to the sword. The glow started fading as she picked it up. She knew she would have to talk to the Sorceress that day about what she dreamt about. Anika got ready for the day and woke up Layla. They made where way out of her cabin area and into galley. Sven and SeaHawk were sitting at a table eating breakfast. Anika grabbed a stool and sat down.

"I heard you talking last night in your sleep. You know your Uncle Sven knows your Mom's secret. Do you want to talk about what you were dreaming about last night? SeaHawk said.

"Yeah. I had a dream about a girl last night. She said she was coming to help find Mom."

Anika described the woman to the two men. They sat over breakfast and wondered who she could be.

"Dad, besides Mom and Uncle Adam, was there anyone else that had the power of Greyskull?" Anika asked.

Sven and SeaHawk looked at each other and then to Anika. They both shook their head no. All three then sat in silence pondering what Anika's dream was about.

"What time is it? I have game date with a certain jailbird." Anika asked.

"It is about 9:15am. What time is your appointment?" Sven said.

"10. I better get going. Come on Layla time to head back home." Anika said.

Anika gave the men hugs and made sure she had everything she needed. She knew the walk would take a bit to get to the castle and she needed enough time to get her chess game. The walk would be enough to mentally go over her strategy of how to ask Skeletor about the Horde, Fright Zone, and Horror Hall.

SeaHawk walked her and Layla to the dock and as Anika was going down the plank they saw Amanda fly over in the form of a large Eagle.

Anika turned to her Dad "She is going to strengthen the bonds on Skeletor's arms."

"I swear I worry about you two. You two girls are so brave and not afraid of anything and that is what scares me."

"What can I say? We are a product of the House of Randor." Anika laughed.

"Be careful. That goes for Amanda too."

"I will let her know. I love you Dad."

"I love you too." SeaHawk said as he watched his daughter and her wolf walk away from the Solar Scooner.

"I see the worry in your eyes, Hawk." Sven said, coming up from behind.

"Sven, I think we are about to lose our little girl to a family tradition."

"Why do you say that?" Sven asked.

"Because I think she is about to realize her destiny."

Anika made her way through the village up the to the palace. She entered the hallways and worked her way up to her room. She realized she had about fifteen minutes to make it to the jail cells. She went to her closet and grabbed an old wooden chess set her Grandparents have given her one time for Christmas. She then stopped at her dresser and grabbed a piece of paper and pen. On the paper she wrote:

Uncle Adam,

Can you please meet me in Grampa's study during lunchtime. I have some questions for you. I had a weird dream last night and I was hoping maybe you can answer them for me.

Lots of Love, Anika

When Anika left her room she walked a couple of corridors over and placed the note onto Adam and Teala's Chambers. Orko then popped into appearance.

"Oh Hi Anika! What is going on?" Orko asked.

"I was leaving a note for Uncle Adam for him to meet me at lunchtime after my chess game."

"Oh I know where he is at. He is helping Ram-Man on a project in the woods. I can take it to him if you would like." Orko said.

"Yes, please, could you? I am in such a hurry to get to the jail cells." Anika said.

"I know. Amanda is already there strengthening Bone Face's binds." Orko said.

"Wow, Bone Face. You really don't like that guy huh." Anika laughed.

"He is evil. Please be careful of him." Orko said.

"I will. Thanks Uncle Orko. I have to get going." Anika said.

"See ya!" Orko said. He gave Anika a kiss on the cheek, took the letter and popped out of existence.

Anika made her way down the corridors and out of the front of the palace. She then turned right and headed to the tall building the housed the jails. She greeted the guards as she normally does. She stopped in the break room and made two cups of coffee for her and Skeletor. She grabbed the necessary creamers and sugars to go along with the hot drink. She placed them and the folded chess board on a tray. She worked her way up the stairs to Skeletor's jail. Once she reached the top of the stairs the guard checked her in and helped her with the tray.

"Thank you Marcus." Anika said.

"My pleasure Princess. Jerrod, myself, and some of the guard will be meeting at a pub later this week. Would you like to join us?" Marcus asked.

"I would love to, but I have a lot on my plate right now. I will let Jerrod know if everything plans out ok. Thank you for the invite." Anika replied.

"Ah, it's one of my favorite princesses." A voice said behind the bars.

"Hello, Skeletor. Are you ready for another game of chess?" Anika asked.

"Of course. Your cousin here is almost done making my life uncomfortable."

"I am done." Amanda said.

The glow around her hands stopped and she let go of the cuffs that were bound the Skeletor. Anika set up the chess board and fixed her coffee with cream and sugar. Skeletor drank his with cream only. She set the two cups next to the board.

"I am on my way to see Grampa Duncan. I understand he, AJ, and Sven and working on some rigging of Solar Sails on some of Grampa Randor's ships." Amanda said.

"Oh good. They are going ahead with that. I will catch up later. Love you cuz." Anika replied. "Skeletor, are you ready for our game."

"Always, my dear, always." He said.

"Good. I like our game times. Especially when you tell stories." Anika said with a smile.

"Well. What kind of story would you like to heard today my dear girl?" Skeletor asked.

"Tell me about Shadoweaver." Anika said straight faced.


End file.
